1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting sailboards, canoes and small sailboats, by hand or bicycle, to locations that are otherwise inaccessible. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus for hand- or bicycle-transportation wherein the means of supporting such watercraft includes a storage container and wheels with high ground-clearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational sailing and canoeing have been, and continue to be, popular sports both for the individual and for groups of people. In the field of small watercraft, i.e., sailboards, canoes, and small sailboats, one of the primary obstacles that must be overcome in order to enjoy the sport involves getting the craft into the water. When a water landing is readily accessible by car or truck, or the craft is very small, the obstacle is not a particularly difficult one. However, when the craft is to be placed in water that is not readily accessible, and/or the craft is difficult for one person to handle, then getting the craft to the water becomes the central issue. Dragging the craft by hand can be extremely strenuous, in addition to being potentially ruinous to the vessel itself. To overcome this particular transportation problem, a number of devices have been developed.
The devices that have been developed generally consist of two wheels on a single axle, and a support component for the craft. These devices also have some type of means, such as belts or straps, to secure the craft while it is being transported. The prior art devices can be split into two categories--(1) the type suitable for use behind a motorized vehicle, and (2) the type suitable for use in relatively inaccessible locations--i.e., locations that can only be reached by foot or bicycle. The present invention is of the latter type, i.e., the type that has been designed such that the user provides the pulling force--either by bicycle or by hand.
A major concern in the use of wheeled carrier devices is what to do with the carrier itself once the user has reached a desired location. Many of the commercially available devices are not easily stored, and since they are generally wider than the craft they are supporting, they must be left behind when the craft is placed in the water. A disclosure by Garcia (U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,803) notes this problem with other devices and attempts to solve it by providing a collapsible device. In particular, Garcia describes a collapsible sailboard dolly that may be stored in a car. A patent to Enders (U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,065) also addresses the storage problem for a cargo carrier that is specially designed for carrying boats. Specifically, Enders discloses a triangularly-shaped carrier with a removable handle, wherein the cargo support is collapsible for easy storage. The disclosures of Garcia and Enders teach easier storage of their carriers but they fail to address the particular problem of what to do when the user wants to bring the carrier either in or on the watercraft.
In addition to this primary concern, there are other problems with the commercially-available carriers, as well as with the carriers disclosed by Garcia and Enders, that the present invention addresses. First, the prior art devices for hard-to-reach locations tend to be limited in that they must be pulled by hand--see for example the patent issued to Cunningham (U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,595). The devices suitable for transportation behind a vehicle are much more massive than the type addressed by the present invention. Such devices are fine when the location is readily accessible, but many desirable locations are far removed from the roadways. On the other hand, bicycles, which can reach fairly inaccessible areas, have not been discussed as an alternative means of pulling the carriers previously disclosed. This can, however, be an important mode of transportation, particularly when the distance to be covered is considerable and is inaccessible to motorized vehicles.
Another concern--related to the type of craft to be transported--involves the use of the mast of the craft as a support beam for the body of the craft. Although a patent issued to Poulouin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,172) discloses the use of the mast as a support member for a sailboard carrier, Poulouin is specifically limited to the transportation of that type of device only. In particular, Poulouin discloses that the mast and the wishbone of the sailboard must be used to support the body of the board. That support would be unavailable if the craft were a sailboat. That particular device would not enable the user to support the body of the craft if the mast were unavailable.
It can be seen from the above discussion that the prior art devices are limited in that each must be used for a particular type of watercraft--either for a sailboard, or for a sailboat, or for a canoe. However, because there are many boating enthusiasts who own more than one type of craft, it would be most efficient to have a carrier suitable for use with a multiplicity of watercraft types, wherein that carrier would also comprise all of the useful attributes of the prior art devices. Such attributes include: (1) large-diameter, semi-pneumatic tires for use in soft sand and over difficult terrain; (2) operation by a single individual; and (3) collapsibility of the entire device for ease of storage.
Still another concern--one that faces all boating enthusiasts--is the general problem of corrosion. Any corrodible metal that is exposed to water is subject to the detrimental effects of corrosion. Many available carriers comprise parts fabricated from such metals. In order to extend the life of the carrier, the user must protect the surfaces of such metals. This is generally done by coating the surfaces with paint. However, it is in the nature of these carriers that the paint is quickly worn away and the metal surface is once again exposed to a corrosive environment. For this reason the user must be vigilant in protecting the corrodible metal surfaces of the carrier--a time-consuming and undesirable situation.
Therefore, what is needed is a carrier which is suitable for the transportation of any one of a number of types of small watercraft and which also: (1) may be maneuvered in soft sand and over difficult terrain; (2) may be maneuvered by a single individual; and (3) is collapsible for ease of storage. What is also needed is a carrier that is configured for transportation by bicycle, and that is still lightweight enough to be maneuvered by hand. Further, what is needed is a carrier that is not only collapsible for easy storage, but that may be stored within or upon the craft. Still further, what is needed is a carrier that provides structural support to the transported watercraft, wherein that structural member provides storage for the carrier as well as storage for items to be carried in or on the watercraft. Additionally, what is needed is a carrier made substantially from non-corrodible components.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying watercraft, wherein the apparatus is capable of supporting and transporting any of a number of types of small watercraft to locations that are otherwise inaccessible to motorized vehicles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying watercraft, wherein the apparatus is maneuverable by a single individual, either through soft sand or over rough terrain, and that may be pulled either by hand or by bicycle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying watercraft, wherein the apparatus is easy to collapse into a storable configuration, and that may be stored in or on the watercraft that it is transporting.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for carrying watercraft, wherein the apparatus is comprised substantially entirely of non-corrodible components.